The Dothacker16 Show
by Dothacker16
Summary: This si a show where I Dothacker16 along with my co-host Seto Kaiba interview the cast of yugioh. much choas, much yaoiness, and plently of tea bashing
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer

-Disclaimer-

Dothacker16: I really don't see the point with disclaimers.

Yugi: You just need them…unless you want to get sued.

Dothacker16: T.T I know. Hey where's Seto-sama?

Yami: I think he's hiding from you.

Dothacker16: TT I'M SO UNLOVED!!

Yugi and Yami: ...

Tea: Comes in Hello.

Dothacker16: oO AHHH IT'S THE FRIENDSHIT BITCH!! DIE!!Starts beating Tea up

Tea:

Yugi and Yami: Oo

Dothacker16: Stops beating up Tea and glomps Yami Do disclaimer.

Yami: Out cold

Dothacker16: Blinks and looks at Yugi Yugi disclaimer please?

Yugi: Dothacker16 doesn't own yu-gi-oh.

Dothacker16: Glomps Yugi R & R please and thank you.

-Yami goes first-

Dot: Hello people and welcome to my talk show.

Seto: Excuse me?

Dot: Oh I mean OUR talk show I'm the host Dothacker16.

Seto: Co host.

Dot: Let's bring in our first guest the oh-so-hot Egyptian pharaoh YAMI!!

Seto: Yami? WHY YAMI!?

Dot: Because he's hot, AM I RIGHT LADIES!?

Yami fan girls (YFG): WE LOVE YOU YAMI!!

Dot: See?

Seto: ...

Yami: Walks on stage and sits in chair

Crowd: Clapping

Fan girls: Screaming like there's no tomorrow

Dot: Hello Yami-san how are you?

Yami: Good.

Dot: Ok that's nice question time Seto.

Seto: No I'm not asking.

Dot: Sighs Fine so Yami how is it you win every duel?

Yami: I believe in the heart of the cards.

Dot: ... -- You've been sleeping with Tea again haven't you?

Yami: Nooo.

Seto: He cheats that's what.

Yami: Not my fault you're a sore loser Kaiba.

Seto: GO TO HELL MOTHER FKER!!

Dot: Oo Gasp Seto

Yami: Let's face it Kaiba, you'll never beat me in a million years.

Seto: Tries to attack Yami but dot holds him back

Dot: NO FIGHTING...Struggles with Seto ON MY SHOW...DAMN IT!!

Crowd: FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT!!

Dot: THIS IS NOT, I REPEAT NOT THE DAMN JERRY SPRINGER SHOW!!

Crowd: JERRY, JERRY, JERRY!!

Dot: Grabs mallet/staff SILENCE MORTALS!!

Crowd: ...Becomes quiet

Dot: Thank you!

Dot: Sooo Yami is it true you sleep with a teddy bear?

Yami: Pulls out stuffed bear and hugs it Mr. Fuzzy is my best friend.

Seto and Dot: oO Ok.

Dot: Well I think that's all for today see ya'll next time JA ne

Seto: JA ne

-Dothacker16's ranting corner-

Dothacker16: Hugging Seto I love you.

Seto: Get off me baka onna.

Dothacker16: Now you're acting like Hiei.

Seto: Who?

Dothacker16: Never mind.

Yami: Takes pictures Blackmail mwahaha.

Seto: Death glares Yami

Dothacker16: So what did you think?

Seto: No comment.

Yami: It was good.

Dothacker16: Thank you Yami! Hugs and kisses Yami

Yami: - Sticks tongue out at Seto

Seto: Humph.

Dothacker16: r & r JA ne.


	2. Chapter 2

--Disclaimer--

--Disclaimer--

Seto: gagged and tied to a chair

Dothacker16: mwahahahahaha

Yugi: Oo you didn't tie anyone else up did you?

Dothacker16: 0 mmmaaayyybbbeee?

Yugi: who?

Dothacker16: points to yami Bakura, yami Yugi, and yami Marik

Yugi: OO

Dothacker16: - meish borrowing cough kidnapping cough the yu-gi-oh cast but I don't own them or the show...the TV show I mean I own this talk show

Yugi: r & r please

--Joey the amazing Dog boy--

Dot: welcome back I'm your host dothacker16

Seto: co host

Dot: you really need to think of something better to say

Seto: no I don't

Dot: ok never mind our guest today is JOEY WHEELER the oh so cute New York blonde

Seto: so it's dog boys' turn

Person in crowd: DOGGIES WHERE!? I LOVE DOGGIES!!

Dot: CHELSEA!? WHAT RE YOU DOING HERE!?

Chelsea: throw rubber chicken at dot HA!! cause I can

Dot: . ooohh look at all the pwetty stars

Seto: you ok dot?

Dot: peachy goes up to Chelsea and gags her

Seto: ...well that's one problem solved

Dot: goes back to her seat O-K! bring Joey out

Joey: comes to stage and sits in chair

Seto: bad dog off the chair

Joey: cram it money bags!!

Seto: mutt

Joey: growls at Seto

Dot: 0 so Joey are you dating anyone?

Seto: dot

Dot: sorry couldn't help myself

Joey: no I'm not dating anyone

Seto: dot why DID you let this mutt on the stage?

Joey: THAT'S IT!! Tries to attack Seto but is held back by security

Seto: bad dog

Dot: stop it Seto

2nd person in crowd: ungags Chelsea

Chelsea: I LOVE MIROKU!!

Dot: TINA YOU TOO!?

Tina: hello

Seto: great this show is doomed now that your friends are here

Dot: T.T gomen Seto-sama

Seto: don't call me that

Dot: gomen, gomen!! starts crying

Seto: comfort dot

Chelsea: hey! What about me and dog boy over there!?

Joey: SHUT UP YOU FAT WHORE!!

Chelsea: WANNA SAY THAT TO MY FACE DOG!?

Joey: ALREADY DID WHORE MONKEY!!

Crowd: JERRY, JERRY, JERRY!!

Dot: damn it I though we paid them not to say that

Seto: we paid them?

Dot: 0 pats Seto on the head just sit there and look hot it's what you're good at

Seto: glares at dot

Dot: ok that enough everybody stop please!!

Crowd: still yelling

Chelsea and Joey fighting

Dot: Chelsea-Chan stop beating up my guest!!

Tina: don't stop her it's funny to watch them

Seto: great we have a mutt (Joey) a crazy girl (Chelsea) and a stupid girl (Tina)

Tina: WHAT WAS THAT PAPER BOY!!

Seto: you are S-T-U-P-I-D

Tina: THAT'S IT!! Starts fighting with Seto

Dot: covers faces and shakes head why me?

Dot: -''- that's it QUIET FOOLISH MORTALS grabs mallet/staff and makes lighting in the background

Everybody except dot: OO0

Dot: thank you

Dot: Tina, Chelsea go back to your seats now, Joey calm down and sit down and Seto just be quiet for the rest of the show

Tina + Chelsea: go back to seat

Joey: sits down

Seto: being quiet

Dot: ok better now back to the show so Joey is it true that you like Mai?

Joey: ...uhhh

Dot: oops out of time well see ya'll next week till then I'm your host dothacker16

Seto: co host

Dot+ Seto: JA ne

--Dothacker16 ranting corner--

Dothacker16: who shall be my next victim

Yu-gi-oh cast: tied up

Dothacker16: hmmm I pick Seto

Seto: but I'm the co host

Dothacker16: Chelsea can be my co host

Chelsea: YES!! IN YOUR FACE PAPER BOY!!

Seto: NOOO YOU CAN'T DO THAT THEY READER NEED MY SEXY CO-HOSTNESS!!

Dot+ Chelesa: OO0 sexy co-hostness?

Seto: ...I meant the show will probably crash before it can start with her as co-host

Dothacker16: riiight anyway I can make you the guest cause I'm the author mwahahahahaha

Seto: go to hell

Dothacker16: kisses Seto I love you too

Seto: ...

Dothacker16: JA ne r & r please + thank you


	3. Chapter 3

-Disclaimer-

-Disclaimer-

Dothacker16: I do not own yu-gi-oh but I do own Tina and Chelsea's souls mwahahaha

-The cold hearted but hot CEO Seto Kaiba-

Dot: welcome back I'm your host Dothacker16

Chelsea: and I'm Chelsea the co host

Dot: more like sub co host

Chelsea: whatever

Dot: ok well our next guest is the cold hearted but hot CEO SETO KAIBA

Chelsea: boo Yuki's better

Dot: ...Chelsea in this show we're interviewing the cast of yu-gi-oh not fruits basket

Chelsea: no fair

Seto: comes on stage and sit in chair

SetoFangirls: screaming

Crowd: backs away from fan girls

Chelsea: so Seto is it true you slept with dot

Seto: no

Chelsea: LAIR!!

Seto: I'm not lying

Dot: don't deny that we had fun last night

Seto: shut up

Chelsea: oooh so it's true!!

Seto: IT IS NOT!!

Chelsea: Seto and dot sitting in a tree F--K-I-N-G!

Seto: GO TO HELL!!

Dot: now, now calm down both of you

Chelsea: ok next question

Dot: wanna go to dinner with me tonight Seto-sama

Seto: ...

Dot: I'll take that as a yes

Chelsea: dot an-

Dot: shut up Chelsea or I'll get Tina to be my co host

Chelsea: sticks tongue out at dot

Dot: ok Seto why do you hate your stepfather

Seto: you're joking right

Dot: nope

Seto: why do you think I hate him?

Dot: hey, hey I ask the questions

Seto: I hate his guts!!

Dot: but WHY?

Seto: he abused me as a kid I had to study I couldn't even spend time with my little brother

Chelsea: making you go cold hearted

Seto: yes ...no wait...HEY I'm not cold hearted!!

Chelsea: no but you whine a lot

Dot: ...but he probably did it cause he loved you

Seto: what kind of father would do that

Dot: my daddy

Chelsea: it's true

Seto: ... I'm leaving

Dot: show's not over

Chelsea: umm dot

Dot: yes

Chelsea: points to crowd

Crowd: sleeping

Dot: -- wake up people!!

Crowd: still sleeping

Dot: I SAID WAKE UP!!

Chelsea: covers ears damn girl you got some lungs only one thing gonna wake them up

Dot: I know ok Chelsea

Chelsea: MWAHAHAHAHA!! grabs rubber chicken and starts hitting Seto

Crowd: wakes up FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT!!

Seto: help...me getting beaten

Dot: ok Chelsea that's enough

Chelsea: awww!

Crowd: WE WANT A FIGHT!!

Dot: sorry people show's over

Chelsea: well that's all for today

Dot: hey that's my line oh well I'm your host Dothacker16

Chelsea: Chelsea the co host

Seto: real co host

Dot: JA NE

Chelsea: hell is nice but not on ice

Seto + Dot: ...

-ranting corner-

Dothacker16: Yami Bakura is my next guest

Seto: why yami Bakura and don't say he's hot

Dothacker16: ok cause's he's evil

Bakura: and I paid

Dothacker16: yep

Seto: how much?

Dothacker16: he didn't pay in cash

Seto: how did he pay?

Bakura: you don't want to know

Seto: ...

Dothacker16: JA ne r & r please + thank you


	4. Chapter 4

--Disclaimer--

--Disclaimer--

Chelsea: MWAHAHAHAHAHA!! Me and Tina have taken over the disclaimer

Tina: Tina and I you mean

Chelsea: screw my grammar

Tina: now what

Chelsea: first the disclaimer then THE WORLD MWHAHAHAHAHA!!

Tina: I think we'll stick with the disclaimer

Dothacker16: tied and gagged mm mmm mmmmmmmmmm (Do the disclaimer)

Chelsea: ...come again Dot?

Tina: she said do the disclaimer

Chelsea: you know this how?

Tina: I've been gagged plenty of times

Chelsea: ...oook

Chelsea: I now own dothacker16 who owns nothing

Tina: so true

Dothacker16: TT mmmm mm (save me)

--Bakura turns no not the cute innocent one--

5 minutes before show

Seto: where's dot wheeler?

Joey: don't ask me I work the camera

Seto: ...idiot

Joey: what was that!!

Chelsea: pretending to be dot here I am Seto

Seto: how stupid do I look?

Chelsea: pretty stupid

Yami: 3 minutes till show

Seto: great it's almost Showtime and the host is missing

Yugi: did you check that closet Seto? points to janitor closet

Seto: checks closet

Dot: glomps Seto you found me !!

Seto: what the fuck, what were you doing in there

Dot: points to Chelsea she did it

Chelsea: ...THE MONKEY MADE ME!! throws popcorn at them and runs away

Yami: 1 min till Showtime

Seto: I don't have time for this drags dot to stage

Yami: ok we're on in 5...4...3...2...and action

Dot: hi I'm your lovely host Dothacker16

Seto: more like bitchy host

Dot: shut up Seto or I'll tell everyone what you sleep with

Seto: fine I'll shut up and I'm the co-host

Dot: your still no fun ANYWAY or next guest isss…

Seto: covers face please don't say it

Dot: the evil but oh so hot YAMI BAKURA!!

Seto: face still covered and shakes his head not him, anyone but him

Bakura: walks on stage and sits in chair

Dot: has hearts popping around her he-LLO hot stuff

Bakura: hello to yourself too cutie

Seto: gets up and leaves

Dot: blinks OK ROLL THE CAMMERALS leaves to find Seto

--Advertisement--

in quickie mark

Yugi: uhhh Joey why are we here again?

Joey: how the hell should I know

Yugi: gets hit with a box .

Joey: opens box and gets hit with a duel disk .

Yugi: picks duel disk up great more dueling

Joey: alright who's the wise guy!!

Dot: hits Joey with mallet shut up dog boy

Joey: what did you call me!!

Yugi: what's this for

Dot: NOTHING ADVERTISMENT OVER!!

Yugi +Joey: ...

--Show--

Dot: ok we're back after some difficulties glares at Seto

Seto: I have my moments

Dot: right turns back to Bakura so what's it like living in a ring Bakura?

Bakura: stupid question

Dot: you're right...wanna make out?

Bakura: sure

Seto: NO!!

Dot: TT you do care hugs Seto

Crowd: awww

Seto: I don't care but we're on a show if you wanna make out go get a room

Dot: moment ruiner

Chelsea: boring!!

Bakura: shut up mortal

Dot: hey that's my line

Chelsea: make me old man!!

Bakura: I'm not an old man!!

Chelsea: bring it on old man!!

Bakura: my pleasure!!

Chelsea and Bakura start fighting

Seto: who let her in

Crowd: FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT!!

Seto: now what the show is ruined

Dot: glomps Seto make out session!!

Seto: not now

Chelsea: AH HA I knew it!!

Bakura; pulls dot off of Seto hey I though you were interviewing me

Dot; meow

Seto; pulls dot away from Bakura that's all for today

Dot: JA ne I'm your host Dothacker16

Seto: co host

--Ranting corner--

Seto and Bakura death glaring each other

Dot: oook well next guest is a surprise r+r JA ne


	5. Chapter 5

--Disclaimer--

--Disclaimer--

Chelsea+ Tina: tied up and gagged

Dothacker16: phew got out of that one

Yugi: is beaten up gee you don't say glares at dot

Dothacker16: disclaimer now shorty

Yugi: don't call me shorty

Dothacker16: but you're short

Yugi: not my fault I'm short

Dothacker16: is to you drink too much coffee

Yami: no he's was born short

Dothacker16: really?

Yami: yep

Yugi: YAMI!!

Yami: what it's true

Dothacker16: someone do the disclaimer now please

Yami: I'll do it if you go on a date with me

Dothacker16: sorry I'm going out with Seto

Seto: shut up I'm not going out with you!!

Dothacker16: SOMEONE DO THE DAMN DISCLAIMER NOW!!

Seto, Yugi, Yami: O.O

Yugi: Dothacker16doesnotownanythingincludingyugioh there

Dothacker16: THANK YOU r+ r please

--Surprise guest today--

Dot: wearing Harry potter costume

Seto: what the hell are you wearing onna

Dot: everyone go see the third Harry potter movie it kicks ass!!

Seto: right

Dot: ok anyway welcome back I'm your host Dothacker16

Seto: and I'm the co-host who is stuck with this job by blackmail

Dot: whatcha mean by blackmail Seto

Seto: you know what I mean you blackmail me to stay on this damn show

Dot: ANYWAY our next guest is...drum roll

Seto: just tell us

Dot: the oh so cute but evil stepbrother NOE KAIBA!!

Seto: O.O Noe NOE!!

Dot: yep

Seto: WHY THE HELL DID YOU PICK HIM HE'S A DAMN COMPUTER!!

Dot: true press a button and a screen appears showing Noe

Seto: why do I even bother?

Dot: hihi Noe how are you?

Noe: ok except for the fact I live in a FRECKIN' COMPUTER!!

Dot: ...it can't be all that bad can it?

Noe: I'm all alone in here so yes it is

Dot: poor Noe I'll come visit you

Seto: the hell you won't

Dot: so will Seto

Seto: HELL NO!!

Noe: thank you, you're as kind as you are cute

Dot: thank you

Seto: press button and makes Noe go away next guest

Dot: meanie

Seto: next guest now

Dot: we don't have one go find one right now Seto

Seto: make me

Dot: CAMMERCAL NOW

--Advertisement--

Tea: Yugi where are we?

Yugi: I don't know

Tea: great

Random voice: FEAR MY MACHETE!! MWAHAHAHAHAHA

Tea+ Yugi: O.O

Person: poofs out of nowhere I AM THE ALMIGHTY TERRA!! XD

Yugi+ Tea: ...

Terra: starts beating tea to a plump then looks at Yugi with crazy eyes your next shorty

Yugi: 00...I'm not short!! starts running

Terra: uhhh dot what's the point in this commercial

Dot: to stall for time

Terra: oh ok starts chasing Yugi COME BACK HERE SHORTY

Yugi: I'm not short

Terra: yes you are

Dot: commercial over

--Showtime--

Dot: ok our next guest is ...I CAN'T SAY IT YOU DO IT SETO!!

Seto: wimp our next guest is Tea

Dot: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

(a/n here's where the bashing starts mwahahahahaha)

Tea: walks on stage and sits in chair

Dot: hello Tea

Tea: hi dot how are you?

Dot: excuse me but that's my line bitch

Seto: questions dot

Dot: ok Tea why are you a friendship bit- I mean person

Tea: because I believe that everyone should have friends

Dot: oook is it true you sleep with Yami?

Tea: no

Dot: YOU LIE whacks her in the head with her mallet

Tea: .

Terra: GO DOT!!

Chelsea: I WANNA BEAT HER UP!!

Tina: ME TOO!!

Dot: ok everyone who wants to beat Tea up get in a line

Crowd: gets in a line

Seto: O.O wow your right everyone does hate her

Tea: getting beat up

Dot: told ya so OK well that all for now till next time JA ne

Seto: in line to beat tea up

Dot: hey wait for me gets in line

--Ranting corner--

Dot: well ok this is gonna be short like Yugi

Yugi: I'M NOT SHORT!!

Dot: yep short just like Yugi JA ne

Yugi: TT


	6. Chapter 6

--Disclaimer--

--Disclaimer--

Dothacker16: ello people sorry about the not updating soon I had writer's block like every other writer

Yu-gi-oh cast: on the other side of the room

Dothacker16: nani? What's wrong?

Yu-gi-oh cast: YOU!!

Dothacker16: nani? What'd do?

Seto: you almost killed us during your not updating period

Dothacker16: I did?

Yu-gi-oh cast: face fault YES YOU DID!!

Dothacker16: hmm funny I don't remember

Yu-gi-oh cast: face fault again

Dothacker16: ok who wants to do disclaimer!!

Yu-gi-oh cast: back away farther

Dothacker16:...don't make me get the cast of yu yu hakusho

Joey: fine I'll do disclaimer

Dothacker16: thank you Joey

Joey: Dothacker16 does not own anything including her brain and yu-gi-oh

Dothacker16: why are you guys so mean too me T.T

Yu-gi-oh cast: cause we can

no guest today O.O WHAT

Dot: wearing hockey mask

Seto: what the hell is that for?

Dot: to protect my face from veggies when I tell them and you the news

Seto: what news

Dot: we have no guest today

Seto: sweet!!

Dot: sweet what do you mean sweet

Seto: nothing

Dot: whatever well what do you thing crowd

Crowd: what you have no guest but we want a fight to happen YOU'RE LIYING

Dot: no it's true most of the cast is sick or hiding

Crowd: BOOOOOOOOOO starts throwing random veggies at dot and Seto

Seto: hides under desk guess you're right about the veggies

Dot: like always

Seto: your not always right

Dot: ignores Seto's comment calm down people we still gonna have a show

Crowd: death glare the host

Seto: and what are we going to do for a show today?

Dot: RANTING!!

Seto: about what?

Dot: about the show

Seto: this show cause I have plenty to rant about

Dot: no silly your show

Seto: your going to rant about the show yu-gi-oh

Dot: that rhymed

Seto: like I care

Dot: you're a poet and don't even know it

Seto: shut up

Dot: anyway ON WITH THE RANTING!!

Seto: do you have anything to rant about the show?

Dot: yes and my first ranting is why the hell do you fight with cards Seto

Seto: that was a one time thing

Dot: bull shit

Seto: it was

Dot: whatever

Dot: 2nd thing why the hell are there more boys than girls on the show

Seto: you can't prove that there are more boys than girls

Dot: I counted

Seto: idiot

Dot: answer the question Seto!!

Seto: simple girls are stupid and always get kidnapped

Dot: turns evil what was that paper boy

Seto: O.O uhhh cause they're better than the boys but the people don't want to admitted that

Dot: normal better

Seto: anything else

Dot: yes

Seto: what

Dot: who wants evil hot guys!!

Girls in the crowd: WE DO!!

Seto: NO!!

Dot: meanie fine who wants to kill tea

Crowd: WE DO!!

Dot: THERE SHE BLOWS!! points to sneaking away tea

Crowd: chases tea out of the studio

Seto: ok that's all for today

Dot: glomps Seto JA ne people

dothacker16 extra corner

Dothacker16: ok well sorry for the shortness

Yugi: why did you have no guest?

Dothacker16: AH HA YOU CAME OUT OF HIDING!!

Yugi: damn it runs away

Dothacker16: WAIT SHORTY COME BACK!!

Yugi: I'M NOT SHORT!!

Yami: hello

Dothacker16: ello yami

Yami: how was the show today

Dothacker16: why are you out of hiding?

Yami: you're right runs and hides

Dothacker16: damn it anyway r+r please JA ne


	7. Chapter 7

--Disclaimer--

--Disclaimer--

Dothacker16: HOLA MY CREW!!

empty room

Dothacker16: hey where is everyone?

still empty room

Dothacker16: 0.0 NOT AGAIN!! runs out of the room screaming

Yu-gi-oh crew: walk in with donuts

Yugi: hey where's dot?

Seto: shut up it's a good thing she's not here

Yami: that's cold Seto

Seto: mwahahahahaha

Dothacker16: comes running in and pounces on Ryou who has the donuts

Ryou: .

Rest of the crew: 00

Dothacker16: eating donuts Seto do disclaimer

Seto: dothacker16 does not own yu-gi-oh OR the donuts

Dothacker16: I do now MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA starts choking on donuts

Seto: heh

--Ryou the cute cuddle one--

Dot: hello and welcome back I'-

Seto: do we ALWAYS have to introduce ourselves?

Dot: yes Seto my dear

Seto: never call me dear again

Dot: ok Kaiba boy

Seto: you've been hanging with Pegasus again haven't you?

Dot: anyway I'm your lovely host dothacker16

Seto: silence

Dot: Seto say something

Seto: something

Dot: sigh he's my co-host Seto Kaiba

Seto: damn straight

Dot: anyway our next guest is the cute cuddly

Seto: cuddly?

Dot: ignores Seto the cuddly English boy RYOU BAKURA

Ryou: comes on stage and sits in chair

Dot: hello Ryou is yami Bakura treating you well?

Ryou: no

Dot: repeat that a little louder please I didn't catch that

Ryou: looks around no

Dot: HE'S ABUSING YOU AGAIN ISN'T HE

Seto: oh ra

Ryou: TT nods

Dot: aww poor Ryou goes and hugs him

Seto: oh please

Dot: so is it really awful living with Bakura?

Ryou: yes

Dot: TT poor you

Seto: slaps dot enough waterworks

Dot: rubs cheek TT that hurt Seto

Ryou: that's not nice Kaiba

Seto: cram it London boy

Dot: tapes Seto's mouth shut cram it Kaiba boy

Ryou: thank you

Dot: so Ryou what's it like living by yourself?

Ryou: ok I guess

Dot: HEY LADIES WHO WANTS TO HUG RYOU!!

Rfg: WE DO!!

Dot: TO BAD HE'S MINE!!

Ryou:...

Dot: anyway that's all for today

Ryou: can I stay with you tonight? Please?

Dot: of course

Ryou: thank you

Bakura: in crowd YOU CAN'T HIDE FOREVER!!

Ryou: hiding behind dot yes I can

Dot: anyway I'm your host dothacker16

Seto: mouth still taped up

Dot: he's the hunky co-host

Seto: eyebrow raise

Dot: JA ne

--Ranting corner--

Dothacker16: sorry for the shortness but school's been very busy T.T I wanna go back to pre-k

Seto: baby

Dothacker16: I DON'T WANNA BE A FRESHMAN WAHHHHHHHH!!

Seto: whiny ass

Dothacker16: NO CUSSING DAMN IT

Seto: whiny ass, whiny ass

Dothacker16: WHATEVER JA NE PEOPLE


	8. Chapter 8

--Disclaimer--

--Disclaimer--

Dothacker16: I'm sad but happy

Mokuba: why is that?

Dothacker16: I'm happy because I have reviews

Seto: amazingly

Dothacker16: and I am sad because I only have 5 more chapters for this story

Seto: sweet a vacation

Dothacker16: DO NOT CRY FOR ME SETO!! T.T

Seto: I'm not

Dothacker16: Mokuba darling do the disclaimer for me please

Mokuba: dothacker16 does not own yu-gi-oh

Ryou: ON WITH THE FIC!!

Dothacker16: Ryou BAKURA!! chases him

--Mokuba Seto cute innocent younger brother or so you think?--

Dot: HELLO and welcome back I'm your lovely host dothacker16

Seto: and I'm Seto Kaiba the soon to be ex-co-host

Dot: sweat drop anyway

Seto: who's gonna be our guest today? Yami Marik? Marik? Tristan? SOME FREAKIN SRIPPER MAYBE!?

Dot: sitting in meditating form I scene that you're angry

Seto: no shit Miss. physic

Dot: sit in normal position anyway today's is the oh so cute, cutie pie MOKUBA KAIBA!!

Seto: 0.0 Mokuba...as in my baby brother Mokuba?

Dot: yes

Seto: choking dot I SAID NEVER BRING HIM ON THIS NO GOOD EXCUSE FOR A SHOW!!

Dot: s-choke orrychokeb-b-choke the choke people choke WANTED HIM!!

Seto: what people?

Crowd: US!!

Seto: DAMN ALL OF YA'LL TO FREAKING HELL!!

Dot: deep breathing note to self don't mess with Seto when he's pissed anyway give a hand to Mokuba!!

Mokuba: comes in and walks on stage and sits in chair

Seto: pull any crap and I'll kill you with my bare hands

Dot: you got it sexy

Seto: --

Dot: hello cutie pie how are you?

Mokuba: hi, ok I guess

Seto: why are you here Mokuba were you bribed?

Mokuba: cause I can

Seto: oh really?

Dot: anyway, Mokuba what's it like living with Seto?

Mokuba: ok I guess

Seto: what the hell do you mean by ok I guess?

Dot: really?

Mokuba: gets teary eye he always yells and hits me

Dot+ Crowd: gasp Seto

Seto: I do not

Dot: bad Seto-kun

Mokuba: a-and he never hangs out with me and calls me a cry baby TT

Seto: don't lie

Mokuba: and he said I'm the worst little brother in the world

Seto: ok now you really lying

Mokuba: AND HE MAKES ME EAT BROCOLLI!!

Crowd: gasp

Dot: 00 what kind of brother are you Seto?

Seto: a good one

Mokuba: stands up and points at Seto YOU NEVER SAVE ME WHEN I'M KIDNAPPED!!

Crowd: 00

Seto: stands up DO TOO!!

Mokuba: DO NOT ITS ALWAYS YUGI!!

Dot:...uh oh

Seto: eyebrow twitch excuse me?

Mokuba: WAHHHH I WANT YUGI TO BE MY BIG BROTHER!!

Dot: 00U bad idea Mokuba

Seto: looking pissed

Mokuba: Yugi would be a better brother AND he's a better duelist

Dot: 00UU very...very...bad idea

Seto: about to kill someone excuse me leaves

Dot: blinks holy cheese he left

Mokuba: holds hand out 100 bucks please

Dot: hands him 100 nice job

Mokuba: thank you

Dot: no problem

Mokuba: wanna go to dinner my treat? winks at dot

Dot: my, my Mokuba I didn't know you could flirt like your brother

Mokuba: wanna go to dinner or not?

Dot: love too mokey

Mokuba: sweet

Dot: well Ja ne, Mokuba and I got a date I'm your host dothacker16

Mokuba: and I'm adorable

Dot: wow maybe you should be my co-host

Mokuba: sweet

Dot: remember tip you waitresses leaves with Mokuba

--ranting corner--

Dothacker16: one chapter down 4 to go

Mokuba: to bad

Dothacker16: oh and Mokuba's my new co-host

Seto: WHAT!!

Mokuba: sweet

Dot: I though you hated the job so I gave it to Mokuba

Seto: I need a cold shower leaves

Mokuba: go me, go me

Dothacker16: well I only have a couple more chapters left so enjoy and I'll come up with another show


	9. Chapter 9

--Disclaimer--

--Disclaimer--

Dothacker16: ok short simple and sweet take it away Chelsea

Chelsea: I Chelsea own the dothacker16 show

Dothacker16: keep dreaming I dothacker16 do not own yu-gi-oh but I do own the show and Chelsea's soul

Chelsea: damn

--Serenity wheeler--

Dot: ello and welcome back to the dothacker16 show I'm your host dothacker16

Mokuba: and I am the new and funnier co-host Mokuba Kaiba

Dot...uhhh Mokuba where is your brother?

Mokuba: I don't know don't ask me I didn't shove him in a closet covers mouth

Dot...riiight anyway today's guests are Tristan and Joey's sister serenity

Mokuba: got nothin' nice to say about them

Dot: yep

Mokuba: knew it

Dot: I still want to know what you did with your brother

Mokuba: who said "I" did anything

Dot: 00 you hired a hit man on my boyfriend didn't you?!

Mokuba: -- no...and who said he was your boyfriend?

Dot: ignore Mokuba anyway please welcome Tristan and serenity

Serenity: walks on stage and sits in chair

Dot: looks around where's Tristan?

Serenity: umm he said something about him not ever going on this show even if someone paid him too

Dot: damn Tristan MY SHOW IS NOT THAT BAD!!

Mokuba: so you think

Dot: well anyway forget Tristan then serenity is our guest

Mokuba: QUESTION TIME!!

Dot: so serenity how did you get passed your brother to come on my show?

Serenity: oh I forgot to tell him I was coming on the show

Dot: -- great now wheeler is going to get on my case

Mokuba: just don't do anything stupid

Dot: I'd keep your mouth shut Mr. I locked my older brother in a closet

Mokuba: stand up and points his finger at her YOU HAVE NO PROOF!

Dot...anyway serenity do you like having a big brother who lives far away from you?

Serenity: umm I guess its ok bu-

Joey: bust in and pulls his sister off the stage

Mokuba: well there goes our guest

Dot... yeah well how the hell am I supposed to host this show without a guest?

Chelsea: stands up in the crowd and holds her hand up ohhhh me me pick me!

Dot...uhhh no

Chelsea: damn it all

Dot: no but serious who am I supposed to interview?

Mokuba: we could interview me again

Dot: THAT IT! The case of the missing co-host

Mokuba: -- you're kidding right?

Dot: no

Dot: AND I STILL SAY YOU LOCKED HIM IN A CLOSET!! points finger at Mokuba

Mokuba: 00 IT WASN'T ME MY MONKEY DID IT runs off set and out of the studio

Dot: blinks nani? Greeeaaatt now my co-co-host is gone

Tina: OOOHHH I'LL BE YOUR CO-CO-CO-HOST!! jumps up and down

Dot: T-Chan I told Chelsea no what makes you think you're going to be the co-co-co-host

Tina... cause I can and I'm older than you by a year too so HA!

Dot: damn it all. Ok tell you what T-Chan you find me a guest and I'll let you be the co-co-co-host

Tina: YAH!! runs off to find a guest

Dot: hehe sucker

Seto: comes crawling on stage with his legs and arms and mouth tied up

Dot: there you are Seto

Seto: mumbles something

Dot: wait I can't understand you unties Seto now what did you say

Seto: I'm...going... to...kill...him

Dot: kill who Mokuba's monkey yeah I know he put you in there

Seto: YOU IDIOT I MEAN MY BROTHER!!

Dot: Mokuba put you in there

Seto: -- yes

Dot: I KNEW IT MOKUBA COME BACK HERE runs after Mokuba

Seto: ... well I guess that all for today then

Dot: runs back in remember I'm your host dothacker16

Seto: co-host

Dot: JA ne runs off to find Mokuba

--Ranting corner--

Dothacker16: sorry so short school is insane

Seto: like you

Dothacker16: OMG I HAVE SATURDAY SCHOOL FOR FIGHTING!! TT

Seto...so?

Dothacker16: my life is over I've never gotten into a fight

Seto: your life is not over so chill

Dothacker16: your right tomorrow I'll write to my hearts contempt

Seto: ...great

Dothacker16: well later till next time JA ne


	10. Chapter 10

--Disclaimer--

--Disclaimer--

Dothackler16: today is a special day

Seto: you're quitting?

Dothacker16: nooooo

Seto: damn

Dothacker16: today I saw the yu-gi-oh movie

Seto: and your point?

Dothacker16: TT it was awesome

Seto: oh dear ra not the waterworks

Dothacker16: anyway I do not own yu-gi-oh, Chelsea, and Tina BUT I DO own my brain

Seto: and that's the only thing

Dothacker16: HEY!!

--Yugi the short one--

Dot: hello and welcome back

Seto: sleeping

Dot: I'm your lovely host dothacker16 hits Seto

Seto: wakes up huh what oh I'm Seto Kaiba the co-host

Dot: as you can tell I gave Seto some training on how to be funny

Seto: not really

Dot: anyway today we have a guest and thing will go smooth

Seto: well that bullshit right there

Dot: shut up Seto

Seto: ok

Dot: so what do you think crowd?

Crowd:...

Tina, Chelsea: BOOO!!

Dot: mumbles some crowd today

Seto: no shit

Dot: stop cussing Seto

Seto: hell no

Dot: anyway Seto do you have a license?

Seto: I'm 18 of course I do you idiot

Dot: good

Seto: why do you ask?

Dot: no reason

Seto: whatever

Dot: anyway our guest today is

Seto: wow we actually have a guest?

Dot: yes

Seto: and I didn't think you could find another one

Dot: I don't pay you to think

Seto: you don't pay me period

Dot: true anyway our guest is the short yet cute YUGI MOTO

Seto: first the cheating yami now his mini me

Dot: shut up Seto

Yugi: comes on stage and sits in chair

Dot: hello Yugi how are you today?

Yugi: fine thank you

Dot: good so Yugi what's it like having a pharaoh for another spirit?

Yugi: ok I guess except when he's trying to be a pimp or a player

Seto, dot: snickering

Dot: so what does he dress in the pimp clothes and everything?

Yugi: yes I have pictures too wanna see?

Seto: hell yeah

Dot: no it's ok so he's a pimp player?

Yugi: yep gets hit with duel disk .

Dot: stop it Seto

Seto: wasn't me I throw cards

Dot: AHHA SO YOU ADMIT IT!!

Seto: no

Dot: your impossible

Seto: I know

Dot: anyway WHO THREW THE DUEL DISK AT MY GUEST?!

Yami: I DID!!

Dot: I should have known

Yugi: h-hi yami

Yami: YOU LITTLE TRAITOR I'LL KILL YOU AFTER THIS IS OVER!!

Yugi: TT I'm to young to die

Dot: SECURITY REMOVE THIS MAN!! Points to Yami

Security: drag Yami out

Yami: I'M GONNA GET YA YUGI I KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE AND I'LL GET YOU AND YOUR GRANDPA!! is dragged out

Yugi: TT no not grandpa

Dot:...anyway Yugi why are you so short?

Yugi: I'm not short

Seto: no you're a midget

Yugi: AM NOT!!

Dot: now, now calm down shorty

Yugi: STOP CALLING ME THAT!!

Dot: shorty

Yugi: STOP IT!!

Seto: midget

Yugi: STOP IT, STOP IT, STOP IT!!

Dot: well that's all for to-

Tina, Chelsea: NOOOO!!

Dot: what?

Chelsea: I wanna play with shorty

Tina: me too

Yugi: I give up

Dot: joy

Seto: not again

Tina, Chelsea: start beating Yugi up

Yugi: help

Seto: well miss. Host?

Dot: wanna go out Seto?

Seto: no

Dot: good SHOW OVER DAMN IT!!

Tina, Chelsea: aww go back to their seat

Dot: as I was saying that's all for today I'm your host dothacker16

Seto: co-host

Dot: not that again

Seto: yep

Dot: sigh JA ne or in Spanish hasta luega

--Ranting corner--

Dothacker16: GO SEE THE YUGIOH MOVIE!!

Tea: hey that rhymed

Dothacker16: SHUT IT PERRA THAT DID NOT RHYME!!

Tea: perra?

Seto: bitch

Tea: EXCUSE ME!!

Dothacker16: perra means bitch

Seto: she's taking Spanish

Tea: oh

Dothacker16:starts beating tea up and throws her in the garbage  
Seto: nice

Dothacker16: thanks you

Seto:...AH HELL I WAS NICE TO YOU!! runs to the bathroom

Dothacker16:...JA ne peeps


	11. Chapter 11

--Disclaimer--

--Disclaimer--

Dothacker16: ok so now I only have Tristan, Mai and ...

Seto: Marik and his insane Yami

Dothacker16: oh that's right now who should I interview today

Marik+Y.Marik: we volunteer

Dothacker16: thank you sexies

Marik+Y.Marik:

Dothacker16: Seto do disclaimer

Seto: dothacker16 does not own yu-gi-oh

Dothacker16: on with the show

--The Bad and Sexy Mariks--

Dot: ello and welcome back I'm your host dothacker16

Seto: and I'm the blackmailed into this job that was almost stolen by my younger brother

Dot: wow Seto you've got the hang of this now

Seto: yeah well you get stuffed in a closet by your younger sibling and see what it does to you

Dot: have and I turned out fine

Seto: ...well that explains so much now

Dot: not funny anyway our guests today are Marik and Yami Marik

Seto: great

Both: walks on stage and sit in separate chairs

Dot: hello boys

Marik: hi

Yami Marik: inferior

Dot: hey Seto he sounds like you

Seto: shut up

Dot: so Marik what's it like having that really cool marking on your back

Marik: bad because he won't go away now points to Yami Marik

Yami Marik: you know you love me

Marik: ...no I don't...what the hell is wrong with you today

Seto+ Dot: 00...really

Yami Marik: it amazing what coffee does to you

Marik: AH HA SO YOU WERE THE ONE DRINKING THE WHOLE COFFEE POT EVERY MORNING!!

Yami Marik: guilty

Dot: oook anyway Yami Marik why are you so ra damn hot?

Yami Marik: grins cause I've got the body babe

Dot: me-ow got that right

Marik: -- if I remember that's MY body Yami Marik

Seto: this show is stupid I'm gone leaves

Dot: SETO COME BACK!!

Yami Marik: takes one of dot's hand now that he's gone

Marik: takes her other hand we can have fun

Dot: blushing oh my I'm getting kidnapped by two hot guys...sweet

Yami Marik+ Marik: grin

Dot: meow well I guess that's all for today JA ne

--Ranting corner--

Dothacker16: sorry so short my hard drive is screwed and I have to sneak my sisters' laptop so I may not update for a while anyway this story is almost done but I will post more so no worries my wonderful reader the dothacker16 show will not die

Seto: that's what you think

Dothacker16: what the hell does that mean?

Seto: nothing

Dothacker16: good cause I've got dinner reservations for you and I

Seto: ...crap

Dothacker16: JA ne drags Seto off


	12. Chapter 12

--Disclaimer--

--Disclaimer--

Dothacker16: well ladies and gentlemen this is my 2nd to last chapter TT

Seto: …serious?

Dothacker16: TT nods

Yu-gi-oh cast: starts parting

Dothacker16: …Well I'm glad you guys are taking it well --0

Mokuba: I'm sad about it makes big puppy dog eyes

Dothacker16: aww so sweet

Mokuba:

Dothacker16: but you still can't be the co-host

Mokuba: damn

Dothacker16: anyway I do not own yu-gi-oh

Ryou: on with the fic goes back to partying

Dothacker16:

--The pointy hair boy Tristan and swinger girl Mai--

Dot: Hello and welcome to another episode of the Dothacker16 show, I'm your host Dothacker16

Seto: …wow

Dot: wow what?

Seto: that was actually formal and not stupid

Dot: yeah…well I'm burned and bored

Seto: burned from what?

Dot: the sun duh pointing to sky XP

Seto: --0 I know that but HOW?

Dot: porque mi amigos kidnapped mi (because my friends kidnapped me)

Seto: no more Spanish please

Dot: NUNCA! (Never!)

Seto: …and I though it was going to be a good day today

Dot: todos los Dias es un fiesta (everyday is a party)

Seto: to you

Dot: egoista, perezoso, aggressive co-host

Seto: selfish and aggressive yes, lazy I don't think so

Dot: anyway, today our guests are Tristan and Mai

Both: come on stage and sit in chairs

Dot: hola

Tristan: …uh hi?

Mai: hola

Dot: oh, tu speak espanol?

Mai: si

Dot: excelente senora Mai

Mai: gracias

Tristan: what are ya ll talking about?

Seto: of all the languages I could have learned I had to learn Spanish

(A/n: I don't know if he really knows how to speak Spanish but in this he does)

Dot: oh poo on you anyway, welcome to my show guys

Seto: our show but it doesn't matter anymore

Dot: so Mai is it true you have a thing for Joey

Mai: well maybe a lit-

Dot: YOU SLUT!!

Mai: 00 excuse me?

Dot: …blinks 0 oh nothing

Seto: why do you care? Why would anyone want to date dog boy?

Mai+ Dot: ….because

Seto: …never mind I don't want to know

Tristan: yeah don't know why I came

Dot: oh Tristan why do you always have your hair that way?

Tristan: cause it cool

Dot: psh you wish

Tristan: what! It is cool

Dot: yeeeah anyway I think that's all for today

Seto: ...Really?

Dot: yep well good night ladies and gents and remember I'm your host dothacker16

Seto: and I'm the shocked and surprised co-host

Dot: JA ne

Mai+ Tristan: …

--Ranting corner--

Dothacker16: so it so shot but I don't have a lot of net time cause of drivers Ed and band camp so I'll try and have the last chapter up soon


	13. Chapter 13

-Disclaimer-

-Disclaimer-

Dothacker16: Ok so it took longer than I though but TT I'm gonna miss doing this.

Seto: Well I'm happy about it.

Dothacker16: TT WAHHH! SETO-KUN HOLD ME!! Clings to Seto

Seto: -- ...

Chelsea: Hey, hey, HEY! Do T-Chan and I get to come back?

Seto: No.

Dothacker16: Of course! It's just wouldn't be the Dothacker16 show without you or any of my wonderful non yu-gi-oh cast friends.

Chelsea: YAH!!

Seto: Damn you dot.

Dothacker16: Yeah, yeah just do the disclaimer...gets teary eyed my last disclaimer for this show WAHHH!! runs off

Seto: ...Anyway Dothacker16 does not own the cast of yu-gi-oh or any of her friends.

The Dothacker16 show PARTY

Dot: Hi and welcome to the fi-fi-fi- WAHHH!! I CAN'T SAY IT!!

Seto: I'll do it then it the final chapter for this show THANK YOU RA!!

Dot: TT I'm your very sad host Dothacker16.

Seto: And I'm the very happy co-host Seto Kaiba.

Dot: HOW CAN YOU BE HAPPY AT A TIME LIKE THIS!!

Seto: Simple I don't have to work with you anymore.

Dot: WAHHH!! runs off

Seto: ...Anyway continuing for Ms. Waterworks; there will be no guest so go home all of you.

Chelsea: in dot's spot Don't listen to him folks he just wants to get his check and leave.

Seto: What check? I told you I don't get paid I'm blackmailed into this.

Chelsea: Oh that's right I'm the only one that gets paid and T-Chan.

Seto: That's so uncool.

Chelsea: Anyway today EVERYONE is our guest.

Seto: Wait a minute who said you could take over dot's spot?

Chelsea: 00...WORLD DOMINATION WITH GUMMY BEARS!! starts throwing gummy bears everywhere while running away

Seto: ...Just when I though things couldn't get weirder.

Dot: comes back Ok I'm better now. Did I miss anything?

Seto: Oh no nothing at all. Just your crazy friend trying to take over again.

Dot: Good, well anyway I first want to interview my best buddies in the world please welcome T-CHAN, CHELSEA, AND TERRA!!

Seto: Oh dear ra save me now.

Tina, Chelsea, and Terra: walk on stage and sit in separate chairs

Dot: Hi guys.

Tina: Hello.

Chelsea: YES I'M FINALLY A GUEST ON THIS SHOW!!

Terra: Are you sure you're allowed to do this I mean we aren't part of the yu-gi-oh cast...or are we?

Dot: IT'S MY SHOW, MY LAST CHAPTER AND I'M THE AUTHOR SO I'LL WRITE WHATEVER THE HELL I WANT!! TT

Terra, Chelsea, Tina: 00

Seto: And I though I had problems.

Dot: And that's not all our other guest is the ENTIRE yu-gi-oh cast or at least everyone I interviewed.

Seto: Dear ra.

Yu-gi-oh cast: come on stage and sit in their own chair

Dot: Hello guys.

Yugi, Yami: Hi.

Bakura: Yo.

Ryou: Hello.

Marik: Hey.

Yami Marik: Sup.

Mai: Hi.

Tristan: How ya doin'?

Mokuba: Hi dot and big brother.

Noe: appears on computer screen

Joey: 'ey.

Tea: Hello everyone. gets hit with a mallet

Seto: looks at dot

Dot: hold two mallets behind her back What? I didn't do it.

Seto: Right.

Dot: Alright now that everyone is here is there anything anyone wants to confess now is the time.

Mokuba: I WANT YAMI TO BE MY BIG BROTHER!!

Seto: HEY DON'T START THAT AGAIN!!

Chelsea: I WANT COOKIES gets hit with mallet

Yami: HA! So even your oh so loving brother doesn't want to be with you how sad.

Seto: Cram it you dirt bag, people may not love me-

Dot: I love you.

Seto: ignores dot But at least I don't spent my weekend selling my self and then saying I'm a PIMP!

Yami: gets up Oh it's on now.

Seto: jumps over table Bring it.

Seto, Yami: start fighting

Dot: Oh ra why me.

Tina: Wow. That was ironic.

Dot: How so?

Tina: Well isn't Seto normally the one saying "oh ra why me"?

Dot: Hey, yeah you're right.

Yugi: I WANT TO CONFESS THAT RYOU AND I ARE LOVERS!!

Everyone except Yugi: OO SAY WHAT NOW?

Ryou: blushing Yugi you promised!

Yugi: I'm sorry Ryou, but I just can't hide it anymore.

Ryou: I forgive you Yugi.

Bakura: YOU TWO TIMER!! chases Ryou and Yugi

Dot: WTF THIS IS THE DOTHACKER16 SHOW NOT QEER EYE FOR THE STRAIGHT GUY!! DAMN KEEP THOSE CONFESSIONS TO YOURSELVES!!

Seto, Yami: still fighting

Marik: ...Yami Marik sleeps in choo-choo train pajamas.

Yami Marik: BASTARD!! jumps Marik

Dot, Chelsea, Tina, and Terra: ...

Mai: Tea is one of Yami's hoes.

Dot: HA I KNEW IT!!

Tea: OH NO YOU DIDN'T BITCH!!

Mai: WANNA DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT WHORE!?

Tea: jumps Mai

Chelsea: keeping count Ok we've got four people fighting now to make the rest

Dot: Actually...looks around let's see Bakura chasing Yugi and Ryou, Seto and Yami are fighting, Yami Marik and Marik are fighting, Mai and Tea are in a cat fight so the people that are not fighting are me, Tina, Chelsea, terra, Mokuba, Tristan, Joey (surprisingly), and Noe.

Chelsea: Wow. When you said you wanted to go out with a bang you meant it.

Dot: TT I didn't want to go out like this I was imagining rainbow and unicorns.

Chelsea: ...Really?

Dot: Hell no I'm going out the way I started WITH TOTAL CHOAS!!

Chelsea: THAT'S MY HOST!!

Terra: HELL YEAH!!

Tina: Right on!

Tristan: JOEY OWNS A DOG COSTUME THAT HE LIKE TO WEAR AND PRETEND LIKE HE'S SETO'S DOG!!

Joey: DO NOT YOU BASTARD!! jumps Tristan

Dot: ...

Mokuba: And Noe is not really here it's just a screen saver.

Terra: Well that explains why he's not talking.

Chelsea: Hey Tina.

Tina: Yeah?

Chelsea: CHERRY BOMB!! jumps Tina

Tina: OO AHHHHH!! gets squashed by Chelsea

Dot: OO

Terra: ...Hey shorty number two wanna fight?

Mokuba: YEAH!

Terra, Mokuba: start fighting

Dot: ...Umm? Well now that everyone is in total chao-looks at crowd

Crowd: empty

Dot: Hey guys?

Everyone except Dot: stop fighting Yeah?

Dot: Why do we not have a crowd?

Tea: OH YEAH! I forgot to tell you that the crowd said that they were sick of your show and went to the Jerry Springer show instead.

Everyone except Tea: death glares Tea

Tea: 0

Dot: You mean that this WHOLE last chapter was POINTLESS!?

Tea: Pretty much.

Dot: Guys? glances at yu-gi-oh cast

Everyone except Tea: pulls out dangerous weapon and grins evilly at Tea

Tea: 00 ...N-n-n-now t-t-take i-i-it e-e-easy g-g-guys.

Dot: Get her.

Everyone: chases Tea

Tea: AHHHHHHH!! runs away

Dot: pulls Seto back Well I guess this is it thanks for watching and don't worry I'll be back with a WHOLE NEW SHOW!!

Seto: Please tell me I'm not going to be a co-host.

Dot: Unfortunately for you YES YOU ARE!!

Seto: Damn.

Dot: Remember I'm your lovely host dothacker16.

Seto: And I'm Seto Kaiba the co-host who wishes to join the rest in killing Tea. gets up and leaves

Dot: JA ne. Hey wait for me guys! gets up and follows

Ranting corner

Dothacker16: TT That was my best chapter yet.

Seto: Thank ra it's over.

Dothacker16: Yeah well I know for sure that the Dothacker16 show will be back but who I will interview I do not know.

Seto: ...

Dothacker16: Anyway read and review JA ne.


End file.
